


Ariadne, crowned with stars

by Alexeigynaix (EllieMurasaki), AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/Alexeigynaix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Corona Borealis, the Northern Crown, is the very crown Dionysos gave Ariadne; it has been set among the stars to shine forevermore.





	Ariadne, crowned with stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).




End file.
